


Nicked

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The title hints at "nick of time" and "to steal or rob."





	Nicked

**Author's Note:**

> https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: virgin/champion/appear

His father’s pleas for the life of his son did nothing to deter the elders from commanding the boy be bound before the dragon’s cave.

No sooner had the last footsteps faded than Stiles heard a rustling, surely the creature approaching to dine on his virgin flesh.

Instead a boy arrived, one Stiles often saw in the village square and who’d blush when Stiles caught him looking.

“I’m Derek. I’m your champion,” the boy declared.

But having failed to bring a knife it behooved his rescuer to divest Stiles of his qualification as dragon food before the beast could appear.


End file.
